Lavender's Lycanthropy
by The Codemeister
Summary: Hermione Granger is taking Rose Weasley to Diagon Alley, to buy supplies for her first year of Hogwarts. Hermione runs into an unexpected face from the past, someone who no one from hogwarts has heard from for 19 years.
1. Authors Note

A/N

A/N

I would first off like to say that none of the characters in the story are owned by me, instead they are owned by JKR. I Claim no profit whatsoever with this small story, which btw I hope you all are reading and enjoying.

Long live the Minor characters in Harry Potter, when ever I finish the story of L.L. my next minor character shall be centering on Miss Katie Bell Chaser extraordinaire.

So remember folks please Read and Review it will help motivate me into writing the next chapter lol


	2. Lavender's Return

Hermione Granger-Weasley slowly opened her eyes as she felt her husband Ron roll out of bed and make his way to the bathroom for a shower before he left for work as an auror.

She gave a yawn as she stretched her body she too got up, but headed instead towards the kitchen as she began to make breakfast for the two of them and their two small children, Rose, and Hugo.

As Hermione was filling her and Ron's plate with food she began to mentally plan her day. Hermione loved her job as the head of the department of magical law enforcement, but she was happy to have her weekends to herself, and she along with Rose and Hugo were going into Diagon alley today to shop for Rose's Hogwarts supplies for her first year.

She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice Ron entering the kitchen herding Rose, and Hugo into their seats at the kitchen table.

"Thanks for breakfast Mione," said Ron as he took a piece of bacon and chewed it thoughtfully looking at her day dreaming smile.

"So Hermione, you're taking the kids into Diagon alley today?" asked Ron, as he finished his breakfast and drank down a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, we'll be picking up Rose's school supplies for Hogwarts" Hermione replied smiling at Rose, ignoring Hugo's frown at her words.

"Ow" yelped Rose. "Mom, Hugo is kicking me"

"Hugo, please don't kick your sister," scolded Hermione sternly.

"Listen to your mother Hugo, or we'll invite Auntie Muriel over for dinner tonight" Ron threatened, trying to hold back a smile.

"No" cried both Rose, and Hugo together looking like a deer caught in the gaze of a car's headlights.

"Actually, I just thought of something Mione" Ron said slowly glancing at Hugo, then Hermione. "I'll be at the ministry all day, what if I take Hugo to work with me today?"

"You know, that might be a good idea, what do you think Hugo, would you be interested in going to work with your father?" Said Hermione after several minutes, Hugo nodded enthusiastically.

"Then it's settled, I'll take Hugo to work with me, while you take Rosie shopping" said Ron, mussing Rose's curly red hair.

Rose squealed in protest, Hugo giggled, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron stood up from the table, carried his plate over to the sink, Hugo followed his father, they both said their good byes before Ron took Hugo's hand and dissapparated.

Hermione turned her attention to her daughter Rose and smiled as Rose was grinning ear to ear. "I guess we should get going to, before it gets too busy with other families doing their own shopping, best go get ready now Rose, I'll just clean up here, and I'll meet you at the fireplace.

Twenty minutes later Rose and Hermione had floo'd to Leaky Cauldron, waved hello to Hannah Abbott, now the owner of the always busy, never empty pub. They made their way through the crowd to a large brick wall, Hermione tapped her wand on several of the aging bricks, which caused the wall to shift and melt away revealing Diagon Alley.

"So Rose, what supplies would you like to get first, your books, potion supplies, or your wand?" Hermione asked looking down at Rose, who began tugging Hermione by the arm towards Olivanders.

Hermione quickly told Rose that they would have to make a quick stop at Gringotts before anything else. She also noticed that a small crowd of about thirty wizards and witches was beginning to form near the entrance to Knockturn Alley, but she ignored it, as she walked up the steps and into Gringotts.

It was very crowded inside Gringotts, and it took Hermione longer than she had expected to stay in the company of Goblins who to this day had never completely forgiven Her, Ron and Harry for breaking into the Lestrange vault and release the dragon from within.

After leaving Gringotts, Hermione took Rose to get all her schoolbooks and a wand.

"Mom, can I have an Owl?" asked Rose as they walked through the crowds.

"Sure Honey, I think we have enough left to get you an owl" Hermione replied, as she began counting out the remaining gold in her purse. As Hermione and Rose approached the magical menagerie, the front door opened suddenly and an elderly woman forcefully tossed a young woman wearing a long tattered midnight blue cloak out the door, the young women fell in a heap to the ground.

"I've got enough animals in my shop young lady, and I certainly do not require another one working for me" snarled the elderly shop keeper. The old woman turned her head catching sight of Hermione, and Rose. Her snarl quickly turned into a very tender smile "do come in, I welcome all first year students attending Hogwarts, would you like an owl or a cat, perhaps a toad?"

Rose was about to ask the woman for an owl, but it was Hermione who spoke first, anger barely contained.

"Well we were going to purchase an owl from you, but after watching you treat someone applying for a job, I think we shall take our business elsewhere."

The old woman spluttered with indignity.

"But I, surely, but she is just a werewolf."

Hermione glanced down at the young woman who had not moved.

"I'll have you know that I am head of the magical law enforcement, I am also an avid supporter of equal rights for non magical folks, as well as any witch or wizard suffering from lycanthrope."

The old woman said nothing, but glared at Hermione and the young woman before returning to her store. Hermione and Rose slowly approached the young woman, who had only now had just gotten to her feet, making sure that her hood was still covering her face.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked slowly reaching out and putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman pulled away once she felt Hermione's hand, hermione quickly withdrew her hand just as quick Rose looked on nervously, as she clung to her mother.

"I'm fine Herrmione, just fine, thank you," said the cloaked woman her voice cracking.

Hermione's eyes widened when the woman spoke, her voice seemed so familiar.

"Lavender?" asked Hermione.

Lavender brought her hands up to the hood over her head but paused before removing it.

"You might ask your daughter to turn around or close her eyes, I'm not a very pretty sight," she said slowly.

"Rose has read all about lycanthrope" Hermione replied.

Lavender slowly removed her hood, her once bright blonde hair was now no longer shiny, but dirty and unkempt. Lifting her head to face Hermione and her daughter, Lavender could not help the small gasp Hermione gave at the sight of the scars that ran down half of her face, the scars Fenrir Greyback had given her during the battle of Hogwarts, thirteen years prior


	3. Diagon Alley Confrontation

"Rose has read all about lycanthropy" Hermione replied.

Lavender slowly removed her hood, her once bright blonde hair was now no longer shiny, but dirty and unkempt. Lifting her head to face Hermione and her daughter, Lavender could not help notice the small gasp Hermione gave at the sight of the scars that ran down half of her face, the scars Fenrir Greyback had given her during the battle of Hogwarts, eleven years prior.

Lavender instantly felt a pang of regret at showing her true self to Hermione, whom she had thought after all would have not acted so much like everyone else Lavender met.

Instead she managed to give her a sad smile before turning to look down at rose who was standing very still and quiet at Hermione's side looking torn between hiding behind her mother and wanting to be the typical brave gryffindor she hoped to be sorted into in a week.

Out of habit Lavender then moved to pull the cloak over her head again, but instead of making sure she was completely covered. Lavender allowed it to simply mask her scars on the right side of her face and she turned her head and body slightly, to where she could still see and talk to Hermione and Rose, but that they would not be able to see the offensiveness that was her.

"Lavender I" began Hermione weakly before Lavender interrupted.

"It's fine Hermione, I understand, it is the usual reaction" lavender stated bitterly.

"No, Lavender, it is not fine with me" Hermione said quickly. "Lavender this is my daughter Rose. Rose, this is an old friend of your dad's and I, Lavender Brown."

Rose moved forward obediently and shook Lavenders hand quickly before returning to her mother's side.

Lavender smiled. "I can see so much of Ron in her, but she definitely has your hair style" she said more towards the ground then directed to Hermione.

"Yes there is a lot of similarities there, but for the love of Merlin I'm glad Rose has become a fan of a decent quiddich team, the holyhead harpies" Hermione grinned as Lavender smirked and muttered something about Ron's favorite quiddich team the chudley cannons.

"Dad says that I've inherited mommy's unending need to memorize books," Rose said suddenly. Lavender snorted in mirth, Hermione's eyes narrowed before she too began laughing in earnest.

Their laughter was short lived however as the sound of laughing from behind Lavender startled them, lavender instantly whipped around, pulling her wand from her cloak and pointed it directly at Pansy Parkinson and a tall man with long black hair who towered over everyone.

"My, my isn't this touching" sneered Pansy "if it isn't goody two shoes Granger, and look she has reproduced, pity. Oh and can this be, it is, you're that werewolf mutt aren't you? I'm surprised to see you out in the day time, I thought you preferred night time, accompanied by a full moon, which is in what, two weeks from now." asked Pansy cruelly.

Hermione began to move forward to defend herself, Rose, and Lavender, but Lavender, held out a hand to stop Hermione.

"You know Pansy, I heard you held a fairly fancy socialite gala just last week at your mansion in Wales, and you know I'm sure I could find myself out in those neck of the woods come the next full moon. You have a daughter don't you, Violet right? You should introduce me sometime" said Lavender giving Pansy a wide toothy grin, her teeth were shining like daggers, and Hermione could have sworn she'd heard Lavender giving off a low deep growl, courtesy of the wolf within.

Pansy paled at the mention of her only daughter, and backed off slightly, the tall man, who Hermione now recognized as Blaise Zabini frowned unpleasantly at Lavender.

"How dare you threaten my wife, werewolf, and if you knew what was good for you, you would put your wand away" snarled Blaise, his hand dangerously close to his wand Hermione noted, as she quickly whispered to Rose to get behind her. A small crowd had begun to from around them watching with interest, several onlookers backed away slightly as Blaise mentioned the infliction that possessed Lavender.

Lavender did not lower her wand, but instead turned and pointed it at Blaise, who had now withdrawn his own wand.

The hood of Lavender's cloak had long since fell from her face and lay to rest on her shoulders during the standoff between her and the former Slytherins.

The small crowd of people had doubled in just several minutes but there were several people who had just pushed their way to it's interior.

"Lavender, is that you?" came the voice of Seamus Finnegan, Seamus who wore the red robes of an auror was accompanied by two other fellow aurors.

"This werewolf threatened our lives as well as the life of our innocent child" Blaise barked at once to Seamus as he put away his wand and pointed a finger at Lavender, who had also stowed away her wand.

Hermione stepped forward at once. "That's not true Seamus, Lavender and I were having an enjoyable conversation, before these two interrupted us and insulted us with out provocation.

"Without provocation?" Pansy jeered. "What more provocation could there be then to see an animal without a collar and a mudblood with her half blood bitch in tow among real witches and wizards is needed?"

Several things happened the second the words had flown of Pansy's foul mouth, there was a loud crack, followed by a shriek of pain as he loose fitting robes that Pansy was wearing disappeared completely, leaving her in nothing but her under garments. Upon seeing his wife's nearly naked form in public, served to only enrage Blaise even more and he shouted at Hermione and Lavender. "You, you did this to her" Blaise lunged at Hermione who was closest to him. Just as he was about to strike Hermione, his arm was pulled back by lavender who had just closed the distance between them, twisted him around and knocked him to the ground with a swing of her right fist.

The crowd that had gathered around exploded in thunderous applause, and Seamus whistled in admiration, Hermione mouthed the words thank you as she held Rose close, which had begun to cry loudly. Lavender turned to Seamus who ordered his companions to arrest Zabini for attempted assault on Hermione.

To Lavender, being a werewolf had it's ups and downs, turning into a vicious creature once a month, was not something she liked to brag about, but other than that she prided herself on having her sense of smell taste and vision heightened, had often come in handy on more than one occasion. So it was a shock for her that she had failed to notice Pansy Zabini with a wand in hand to her right, raise it pointing directly at her.

Lavender felt her legs getting weak and she tumbled forwards, Seamus catching her as she fell, the last thing Lavender saw was Hermione shoot a stunning spell at Pansy's retreating form, and she heard Seamus frantically calling her name.


	4. Lavender's Story

Everything had been a blur during the last stand at hogwarts for Lavender, dark curses, and hexes flew dangerously overhead and into the crowds of resistance fighters and students. Lavender was now running down a second floor corridor, rounding a corner she yelled out in horror at the sight before her. The werewolf called Fenrir Greyback was circling Ernie Macmillan. Ernie, Lavender noticed had his wand pointed at the wizard in black, his left arm was clutching at his right shoulder, which appeared to be bleeding severely. Behind him stood several younger students, two from hufflepuff and even one from slytherin house, they were huddled together in absolute terror. Gathering up her gryffindor bravery she called out to Ernie, upon hearing his name Ernie cocked his head towards Lavender, Greyback snarled at Lavender as she approached before turning his attention back to the young blonde man, taking advantage of his distraction he raised his wand. A flash of green light illuminated the dark hallway, Lavender screamed Ernie's name a second time, as she watched him fall hard to the ground, his eyes blank and void of all life, much like a candle's flame snuffed out by the wind.

"No, Ernie, no," screamed Lavender as she sat up quickly struggling to extract her self by the blankets that until recently had been covering her sleeping form.

Lavender glanced around the room frantically for her wand that she spotted on the floor next to an overturned bedside table, and a broken muggle lamp, which she concluded she had knocked over in her panicked state.

"It was just a dream," whispered Lavender to herself, she raised her hands to the top of her head, clutching fist full of her own hair she sunk to the ground in tears.

The door to her room opened suddenly as Hermione walked in followed closely by Seamus; they appeared to be in a heated argument.

"I refuse to believe that, Seamus. Lavender has been through quite a lot these past years, and even though I, well all of us, we failed to be there for her, when she needed us the most," said Hermione angrily.

"Take it easy Hermione, I can understand that, and I do agree with what you're trying to say, but what Zabini says is quite damaging to your case. She claims that Lavender did indeed threaten her and her daughter first. You even testified that you never heard what she whispered to Zabini" Seamus replied holding his hands up in front of him, as Hermione glared angrily at him.

"How can you possibly take the side of that, that heartless bitch," Hermione said silently cursing Pansy Zabini.

"I'm not taking her side, Hermione, but it's my job to take into account her side of the events, and besides it's been thirteen years since anyone has seen or heard from her, who knows how much she has changed since the war," said Seamus quietly. Hermione huffed and turned away from Seamus, her eyes scanned the empty bed that Lavender was supposed to have been, the blankets in a pile on the floor.

"Lavender," Hermione called out worriedly. Seamus walked over to the closet doors on the wall adjacent to the bed, and yanked them open. "She's not in here," said Seamus.

"I'm under here" sniffed Lavender as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before she crawled out from her hiding spot underneath the bed.

"What are you doing under the bed Lavender?" asked Hermione, as she helped the blonde woman to her feet.

Lavender stared hard at the floor as she tried hard not to cry in front of Hermione, and especially Seamus Finnegan.

"I had a bad nightmare, from the war," said Lavender, her voice breaking as did her self-restraint, and she began to sob uncontrollably.

Instinct kicked in and Hermione immediately pulled Lavender into a warm embrace, they sank down onto the bed, Lavender's body shook, as Hermione smoothed out her hair, then glanced back at Seamus who decided that if he wanted to ever have kids should leave them alone for a bit.

Ten minutes passed before Lavender was able to stop her tears and take some control of herself.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I am so very sorry," said Lavender slowly blinking furiously.

Hermione shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, nothing."

"Yes I do Hermione, back in our sixth year, I was such a terrible person to you, I knew you liked Ron and I never should have done what I did. Can you ever forgive me?" sniffed Lavender.

This was not what Hermione had expected to hear from Lavender.

"Lavender look at me!" Hermione said softly. "I forgave you many, many years ago, at professor Dumbledore's funeral if I remember correctly."

Lavender let go of Hermione, her arms hanging loosely at her side.

"After you saved me from being killed by Greyback, yes I saw you stun him" said Lavender as she began to recount the story of she was able to crawl off to the side of the great hall away from the battle. She also told Hermione of her month spent at St Mungo's, her life living in Northern Canada, far from civilization, occasionally venturing into town and nicking supplies and food from the market. She told Hermione that she had returned to England because she had been careless during one of her transformation and had been too close to a muggle household. The owner of the cottage had come out brandishing a muggle firearm. A single tear drop ran down her face as she told Hermione about how she found out the next day that the muggle had been father to three young children, whose mother had died in a car accident three years prior, and how she had run away back to England.

"I also heard about all the good that you have been doing for magical beasts like me, Hermione. I think I could use some help, especially now with what I said to Zabini," said Lavender.

Hermione was silently thinking of what to say, while taking in everything that Lavender had just confessed to her.

"What exactly did you say to Pansy?" asked Hermione after several minutes.

Lavender told Hermione exactly what she said word for word.

Hermione frowned slightly not really approving of what Lavender had said to the former slytherin princess.

"Well, I have to admit it doesn't sound very good, but I'm sure we can work out something" Hermione said thoughtfully chewing on a strand of hair.

"Hermione, I'm home, what's for dinner?" came Ron Weasley's voice from downstairs.

Lavender giggled, and Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself.

"Will you stay for dinner Lavender? Ron and I, would love it if you did" said Hermione getting up from the bed.

Lavender stopped laughing and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I don't know, do you think that is such a good idea? Ron may not want to see me!" said Lavender slowly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Ron has really grown up, he works as an auror now, same as Harry and Seamus. Besides, Rose has already taken a liking to you, and I'm sure Hugo will as well," said Hermione.

"You have a son as well? How on earth do you still look that good?" said Lavender her eyes taking in Hermione's small thin frame.

Hermione turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Is that a yes, Miss Brown?"

"I suppose so, but you must tell me one thing first," said Lavender. "How good is Ron Weasley in bed?" Lavender and Hermione both burst out laughing.

"Hey what is going on up there?" yelled Ron

"Nothing Ronald, and please don't yell we have company here for dinner" Hermione called back, pulling Lavender out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen before she could change her mind.

Hermione, and Lavender walked into the kitchen, where Ron was preparing dinner.

"Hey Hermione, how does Seamus want his steak cooked?" said Ron without turning around. Seamus, who was sitting patiently around the island counter in the kitchen, smirked at Ron, who obviously had no idea of the other guest that night. Hermione looked over at Seamus who asked for his to be cooked medium well.

"Seamus would like his steak medium well, I'll have the same, and Lavender will have hers rare," said Hermione looking at Lavender for conformation; and then at Ron, waiting for his response.

"Ok two medium well for you and Seamus, and one rare for Lavender." Realizing the name he had just repeated, Ron spun around on the spot his eyes grew wide and gaped at Lavender now standing next to his wife.

"Lavender, is that you?" said Ron after several seconds of silence.

"It's me, Ron. In the flesh" Lavender said softly. "I hope it is alright if I stay for dinner, after that I should probably go." She said avoiding the look she knew Hermione was giving her. Luckily before Hermione could protest Seamus spoke up.

"You can come crash at the place I share with Dean and his girlfriend of the month," said Seamus quickly.

"Ok dinner is now ready," said Ron with a flick of his wand sent six dinner plates floating through the air and landed on the rickety table.

"Rose, Hugo dinner is ready, hurry up and get washed up," Ron called up the stairs.

Lavender could hear the two kids running down the stairs, she smiled as Rose clambered into the seat between her and Hermione. Hugo paused upon seeing the unfamiliar woman, sat down opposite his sister between Seamus, and his mother.

"Mommy, who's that" Hugo asked quietly, pointing at the woman with the thin dirty blonde hair.

"Hugo, it is very rude to point please apologize to our guest," admonished Hermione sternly.

"Sorry ma'am" Hugo mumbled looking down at his plate.

"That's better Hugo," said Ron as he swallowed a piece of his steak.

"Hugo, this is our old friend Lavender Brown," said Hermione.

Hugo shyly said hello to Lavender, his eyes however Lavender noticed were glued to the scars on her face.

Hermione looked from Hugo, to Lavender before she realized what her son was looking at.

"Hugo Arthur Weasley it is just as rude to stare, now finish your dinner and go up to your room, with out dessert tonight," said Hermione angrily.

"Hermione, it's fine really, I don't mind," Lavender said cautiously, Lavender turned to face Hugo again who hesitantly looked away from his mother to the blonde woman called Lavender.

Lavender looked at Hermione and Ron silently asking permission to tell her story to Hugo, they both nodded.

"Well as you may or may not know both your mother and father were there during the last battle against the dark lord called Lord," Lavender paused briefly, unsure if she should continue.

"You mean Voldemort?" said Hugo; he quickly apologized to his mother more than anyone for his interruption.

Lavender raised her eyebrow, impressed that he was able to say it so freely, she also noticed that Ron didn't even flinch at the name like he used to.

"Yes Voldemort, both your parents were there and fought against him, so did I along with many of our friends and schoolmates. During the fight, I was severely injured and unfortunately, bitten by a man called Fenrir Greyback, he was a werewolf. I tried to defend myself against him, but I was too weak and he was able to claw me up fairly good, and bite me several times. He would have killed me that night if Hermione, your mother hadn't shot a stunning spell at him stopping him from finishing me off. I'll be eternally grateful to your mother," Lavender said looking directly at Hermione, who smiled warmly back at her.

"Here's to the future," Seamus raised his bottle of butterbeer.

Ron and Hermione also raised their own glasses, murmured their agreement

Lavender smiled sadly before raising her own glass "to long lasting friendships."

After dinner both Rose and Hugo scampered off to their rooms, not wanting to get involved in the boring stuffy conversations they were going to have.

Lavender gave Ron and Seamus the quick edited version of her life the past thirteen years, leaving out the muggle father she had accidentally murdered.

The four of them sat around the living room sharing stories from their school days as well as suggesting ways that Lavender might be able to take in order to overcome the charges Pansy Zabini had filed against her.

It was close to midnight before Ron excused himself to tuck the kids into bed, he shook Seamus's hand, and gave Lavender a quick awkward hug good night.

"Well, I think we should be going on our way as well Hermione," said Lavender drowning the last drops of the butterbeer.

"Yeah, we should," nodded Seamus who also finished his drink quickly.

The three of them stood up, Hermione lead them to the front door, gave Seamus a hug before turning to Lavender, pulling her into a tight hug and whispered to her.

"Thank you for staying for dinner, you are always welcome here Lavender, you know that don't you?"

Lavender nodded slowly.

"I know that we didn't always get along, you and I," said Hermione.

Lavender gave a dry laugh. "You can say that again, there were times that I wanted to curse you so badly, only reason I didn't was because Pavarti would point out that you would be able to block it and hex me twice as worse. That reminds me I wanted to ask you what Pavarti has been up too all this time?" said Lavender as she buttoned up the front of her robe, checking to make sure her wand was safe and secure in her pocket.

Hermione, glanced nervously at Seamus, she was unable to speak.

"Lavender," Seamus began. "Pavarti was killed during the last battle against Voldemort, we think that she was killed in a duel against the death eater Augustus Rookwood, I'm sorry we thought you knew. Her sister Padma took it very hard, she now works as a healer for St Mungos, if you'd like to visit her, I'm sure she would appreciate it," said Seamus a she draped his cloak over his shoulders.

Lavender said nothing, the shock of finding out about her friends death thirteen years ago, was too much

Seamus hugged Hermione one last time, told Lavender that he would wait outside for her, and he left.

Lavender turned to Hermione, tears in her eyes

"Thank you for everything Hermione, I'm sure that with you as my lawyer, I should be fine. I don't think I'll be able to pay you right away," said Lavender.

"Don't be silly Lavender, you don't have to pay me for anything, I'm helping you because I want to, and when we win it's something that will piss off that pug faced bitch, Pansy. I was also thinking, and you can always say no, but how would you like to work with me in the MLES department?" asked Hermione.

Lavender blinked several times. "I'll consider it, and get back to you, I've learned a fair bit about muggle laws in Canada." Lavender and Hermione hugged one more time before Lavender turned to leave, Hermione watched from the doorway as Seamus and Lavender dissaparted away. Hermione stood in the door way staring at the spot her friends had just been for a good ten minutes until Ron came down, wrapped his arms around Hermione, kissed the top of her head and asked her if she was coming to bed.

Hermione glanced up at Ron, kissed him quickly; she shut the door and made her way with Ron up to their room.


	5. Hogwarts Revisited

Lavender had only been living under the same roof as Seamus and, Dean for a three days and already the work she had put into making the apartment clean and livable had been considerable, she was constantly picking up after Seamus, Dean was not as bad, but not by much.

"At least Dean picks up after himself sometimes" Lavender said out loud as she snatched a t-shirt of Seamus's from the couch in the living room.

Seamus was currently at work, and Dean was probably off romancing some new girl, he had just ended his relationship with Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw student who had been in their year at Hogwarts.

Lavender started up the muggle washing machine the boys owned. She wandered into the kitchen, writing a quick note to who ever made it home first, explaining that she had gone out to pay a visit to Padma Patil, and from there go visit Pavarti's grave at Hogwarts; all those who had fought and died in the last battle against Voldemort, had been buried there.

Lavender made her way to the small room in the back, she had left most of her stuff back in Canada, so the room was quite bare, with the exception of a small cot, and a dresser in the corner. Lavender picked up her worn traveling cloak, and gave herself the once over in a mirror she had hung to the wall.

Lavender brought her hand up to her face, gently tracing the scars that ran down her face, they had taken a long time to heal, three years she spent in the wilderness with nothing but the clothes on her back, and her wand.

The scars would never fully heal, she remembered the healers at St Mungo's had once told her, for Fenrir Greyback had always been brutal with his attacks, and indeed her scars had been deep. During her time in self imposed exile, Lavender had been fortunate enough to have met an elderly witch who excelled at making potions, and quickly befriended Lavender, supplied her with Wolfsbane.

Lavender smiled sadly as she remembered the elderly woman who in her final days had given her everything she had ever owned; Lavender had been the only one to attend her funeral, as the woman had no living relatives.

Tearing her hand away from her face, Lavender turned and made her way out to the hallway, Lavender looked quickly in both directions, before she pulled her wand out, and disapparated away, only to reappear at the pearly white doors leading into St Mungos.

Lavender took in a deep breath before she pushed open the door, and walked inside.

The front hall was exactly how Lavender remembered it being, a circular room with high ceilings, the entire rooms was white, with bright lights and the smell, oh the smell of bleach and cleanliness, to her it was nauseating.

"May I help you miss?" said a young witch with short red hair that hung just between her ears and shoulders.

Lavender turned to face her, she smiled politely down at the young woman, seeing as how Lavender was quite a bit taller. "Yes, I'm looking for Padma Patil, I'm told that she is a healer here?" said Lavender.

"Of course, I'd be happy to take you to her office, if you'd just follow me?" said the young woman who introduced herself as Dakota Bones, Susan Bones's younger sister. It took less than five minutes for them to reach Padma's office, but for Lavender, it seemed like an eternity; Dakota was very talkative.

"Well, this is her office. I should be going, I have a few patients that need to take their potions" Dakota said cheerfully as she strode of down the hall.

"Thank goodness" mumbled Lavender. "I thought she'd never clam up, for the love of Merlin, I need to stop talking to myself or someone around here will lock me up in the loony bin." Lavender raised her hand, and was about to knock on the door when it swung open suddenly and Padma Patil rushed out colliding into Lavender; the folders in Padma's hands fell to the floor in a messy pile.

"Damn it" said Padma angrily, before pulling out her wand, summoning the dropped folders.

Surprised at the hardness in Padma's voice, the once shy, and soft-spoken girl, Lavender began wondering just how much everyone else she had known might've changed.

"Padma!" said Lavender quietly. Padma Patil looked up into the familiar light brown eyes of her dead sisters best friend during Hogwarts, it was then the she dropped the folders for a second time, but did not immediately pick them up.

Lavender gave her a small smile as and reached out her hand to place it on her shoulder.

Padma did not return the smile and quickly backed away from Lavender.

Lavender frowned and withdrew her hand.

"What do you want?" Padma said darkly as she again summoned the folders into her hands.

Lavender was used to people talking this way with her, but she never expected it from Padma Patil.

"I, I came to see you. I heard what happened to Pavarti, and I just wanted to say that I'm" began Lavender, but was cut off by Padma before she could say sorry.

"NO, don't you dare apologize to me Lavender, I am never going to forgive you. If it wasn't for you, Pavarti would still be alive today!" shouted Padma angrily, tears streaming down her face, as she remembered the blank eyes of her twin from that night.

"Padma, I didn't kill Pavarti," said Lavender softly, as she held back her own tears.

"Yes you did kill her, she told me that she didn't want to fight, but she did anyway because of you, because you chose to stay and fight, she stayed for you, and she died because of you, it's your fault, and I hate you." Padma fell to her knees as she wept, not knowing what to do, lavender crouched down, but Padma immediately pushed her away.

"Just leave me alone, and don't you ever talk to me again" said Padma as she got up ran into her office, slamming her door closed.

Lavender stood there for several minutes as the crowd of patients and other healers, stared at her.

Lavender sniffed and wiped her eyes she turned to leave but turned back again and whispered "I'm Sorry Padma, for Pavarti, I truly am!" then Lavender turned and quickly made her way away from this place, avoiding the stares from Padma's co-workers.

The second Lavender made it outside and past the apparation wards, she withdrew her wand taking a deep breath she silently mouthed the words destination, determination and, deliberation, with a quick twist of her wand she disapparated to Hogsmeade.

One of the first things Lavender noticed when she materialized in the center of the village was the Hogshead pub had been boarded up and looked like no one had been there for years.

Lavender quickly made her way down the path that she knew lead to her former school, as she walked she began thinking of the many nights she and Pavarti had spent obsessing over fashion, and discussing what boys they were interested in. If only they had spent more time learning how to defend themselves, then Pavarti might not have died, and she might have never been bitten.

Before she knew it Lavender had made it to the towering iron gates of Hogwarts, she reached out to open the gates, but as her hands touched the iron metal, she jumped back as if something had just stung her. She was about to reach for her wand when a voice rang out.

"Who are you? What do you want?" came a rough sounding voice from above her.

Looking up, Lavender saw that the questionshad came from two stone gargoyles, perched high up on either side of the gate.

"My name is Lavender Brown and I wish to see the headmaster of Hogwarts, if you please" said Lavender loudly. The Gargoyles mumbled incoherently, but the gates creaked open slowly, allowing her access.

Lavender made her way past the gates and across the grounds of Hogwarts, she could see the giant squid splashing about in the lake, she could also see smoke billowing out from a chimney in the Large hut Rubeus Hagrid called home. There was also a tall man wearing long dark green and brown robes making his way towards her.

As the man grew closer she gasped as the smiling face of Neville Longbottom came into view. Lavender noticed that he walked with a small limp in his step.

"Neville Longbottom, a Hogwarts professor, I never would have believed it" said Lavender smiling as Neville hugged her tightly.

"It's been far too long Lavender, we've all missed you, you know, I tried tracking you down after you disappeared from St Mungo's. The Ministry had you down for getting an order of Merlin. But enough about the past, what brings you to Hogwarts?" said Neville as together they walked into the school.

"Ironically enough, the past is what brought me here, I wanted to visit Pavarti" said Lavender quietly, Neville said nothing but glanced down at the floor.

"She died a hero, Lavender, I should know I saw it happen, she and Hannah Abbott were dueling two deatheaters. I joined in and we managed to knock them out, but not before one of them sent a killing curse at Hannah, who I married two years ago, Pavarti pushed Hannah out of the way and was struck by the curse" said Neville sadly.

Lavender nodded quietly.

"So what are you doing these days?" asked Neville, glancing at her.

Lavender told him about the confrontation between her, Hermione, and Pansy.

"So other than that, absolutely nothing, no job yet, Hermione wants me to work with her for the MLES" Lavender said slowly.

Neville opened up a door for Lavender, which lead out into another part of the grounds that had been set aside to honor those that had died during the second war.

The first headstone Lavender saw bared the name of Cedric Diggory, and below his name were the words, Remember Cedric Diggory.

"Go on" urged Neville giving Lavender a slight nudge.

Slowly Lavender mad eher way past the headstone of Cedric's and Colin Creevey's, past her old defense teacher Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Lupin's Graves, until she saw Pavarti's name on a bright white stone.

Neville watched painfully as Lavender sank to her knees in front of pavarti's final resting place. He couldn't even imagine the pain and, anguish that Lavender must have gone all these years, only to come back and find her best friend had not survived the war.

It was a good ten minutes before Lavender stood, said her final teary goodbye to Pavarti, she placed her right hand to her lips and then placed her hand on the grave stone the read Here Lies Pavarti Patil Warrior, Friend To All, You Shall Be Missed – The DA.

Lavender made her way back over to Neville, who wrapped an arm around her.

"You know" said Neville slowly. "I was thinking, we start the new school year in four days, and we still haven't found a replacement teacher for the defense. Perhaps you should talk to headmaster Dumbledore, maybe he'll offer you the spot!" suggested Neville.

Lavender stared at Neville in utter astonishment. "You can't be serious Nev, I'm a werewolf, parents won't stand for it. Did you just say headmaster Dumbledore, or you mean Aberforth!" said Lavender.

"It's worth a try Lav, besides what have you got to lose" Neville replied smiling.

"Fine, I'll apply to the position, but I must be nuts for letting you talk me into it" growled Lavender, punching Neville in the shoulder.

A/N

Next chapter we see the sorting hat, sort young Rose Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Lavender and Hermione also meet with Blaise and Pansy Zabini, in hopes to work out a deal.


	6. Professor Lavender Brown

I'd like to thank author Lyin for pointing out the mistake I made, that it is actually nineteen years and not thirteen years since lavender has self-exiled herself from the wizarding world.

"You know," said Neville slowly. "I was thinking, we start the new school year in a four days, and we still haven't found a suitable replacement teacher for the defense against the dark arts. I think if you still need a job that you should talk to headmaster Dumbledore, he might consider hiring you," suggested Neville.

Lavender stared at Neville in utter astonishment. "You can't be serious Nev. I'm a werewolf, parents won't stand for this. Did you just say Dumbledore? Oh you must mean Aberforth Dumbledore!" said Lavender.

"I think its worth a try Lav, besides what have you go to lose by not trying?" Neville replied smiling.

"Fine, I'll apply to the position, but I must be insane for letting you talk me into it" growled Lavender, punching Neville in his left shoulder.

Lavender followed Neville through the empty corridors, as they made their way towards the headmaster's office.

Neville stopped in front of the stone gargoyle, blocking access to Aberforth Dumbledore's.

"Ariana Dumbledore" Neville said softly.

The stone gargoyle slide to one side and the door dissolved into nothing, revealing a winding staircase behind it, Neville and Lavender made their way up the stairs.

"Alright, Lavender. I'm just going to go in and talk to Aberforth, let him know I have an applicant for the defense spot alright, just wait here, I shouldn't be too long" said Neville as he put a hand on her arm.

True to his word Lavender didn't have to wait long as Neville came back out and ushered her in less than five minutes later.

Unlike like his late brother, Aberforth had far fewer possessions and trinkets; his was a simple office with a small bookcase behind a desk. On the desk were several quills sitting in a small cauldron, along with several pieces of parchment. A dark brown owl sat perched nearby sleeping. Also on the desk was a photograph of a young girl who looked no more than twelve years old. Lavender assumed it was someone who was close to Aberforth.

"So, Longbottom here says you wish to apply for defense against the dark arts eh girl?" asked Aberforth gruffly, he got up and walked over to Lavender.

"Yes sir" Lavender stammered nervously as Aberforth stared down at her.

"What makes you think you are qualified for this Miss Brown? If I remember correctly you were present during the last battle against Voldemort weren't you? Aberforth said, his eyes glancing at the scars down half of her face.

Lavender stared back at Aberforth.

"Yes sir, I was there, Fenrir Greyback gave me these, and I would thank you for not staring," said Lavender as she folded her arms in front of her.

"I like you, your hired" Aberforth said laughing loudly.

Lavender blinked several times. "Just like that?" she asked, not believing what the old wizard had just said.

Aberforth nodded. "Yes Miss Brown, is there a problem that?" said the younger Dumbledore.

Lavender took a deep breath before she told Aberforth about the incident in Diagon Alley.

"I see, that is a bit of problem, but I'm certain that Miss Hermione Weasley, should be able to help, Albus has told me that she was an exceptionally bright student.

Aberforth and Lavender shook hands, Lavender thanked him for the job, and she left, Neville followed her out.

"Neville how can I ever repay you for this?" said Lavender as she hugged him.

Neville returned the hug. Don't even worry about that" said Neville.

"You should probably let Hermione know about the job though, it might help with your case."

Lavender nodded, and the two of them made their way to the gates of Hogwarts. Upon reaching the gates, Lavender bade goodbye to Neville letting him know she'd be back the next day to get settled into her office, with that she disapparated.

Lavender apparated outside of the flat Seamus and Dean owned. She quietly opened and closed the door, hoping to go unnoticed by either of the occupants. Slowly Lavender made her way into the hallway, however she failed to notice the umbrella stand, it tipped over and crashed to the ground.

"Lavender is that you?" called Seamus from the living room.

Lavender cursed her clumsiness "Yes it's me Seamus" Lavender called back.

Seamus appeared in the hall watching Lavender set the umbrella stand back up.

"Where have you been? Hermione has been freaking out since you left, think she is worried you've flown the coop again.

"So where have ya been Lav? Said Seamus, leaning against the wall.

"I was out Seamus, no need to worry about me. I got myself a job too" said Lavender happily.

"Oh, really! Doing what?" said Seamus, raising an eyebrow.

"Teaching defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts!" said Lavender, who launched her self at Seamus, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek before disappearing into the living room, Seamus held a hand to his cheek where Lavender had kissed him.

"I have to fire call Hermione with the news" Lavender called from the living room.

"Sure, not a problem" stammered Seamus.

It was several minutes before Seamus entered the living room where Lavender was on her knees in front of the fireplace talking animatedly to Hermione, whose head was visible in the fireplace.

"So I've made a bit of progress with Pansy and Blaise, they still refuse to drop the charges against you, but I've convinced them to hold a meeting with me and their lawyer, I think you should be there as well" said Hermione quickly.

"Alright, what time?" asked Lavender as she looked up at Seamus who had just entered her peripheral vision.

"The meeting is at eleven tomorrow morning, is that alright?" said Hermione.

"Yes that's alright with me, can Seamus come?" said Lavender.

"Of course Lavender" replied Hermione noticing the hand Seamus had resting on Lavender's shoulder. "I should get going, I have to get Rose to settle down, she is so excited about Hogwarts, and it's only four days until she boards the Hogswart express.

Lavender and Seamus said their good bye to Hermione, before Seamus declared that he was going to make Lavender a cake dedicated to her new job. Several hours later, Lavender and Seamus had eaten half of the chocolate cake, which Lavender had exclaimed after the first bite that it was the best cake she had ever had.

The next day Lavender and Seamus, who had the day off thanks to Harry, floo'd to the ministry, making their way to Hermione's office on the second floor, they stopped outside her office, sitting on a chair nest to the door was a small child with straight blonde hair and a round face, Lavender thought she look familiar.

Seamus knocked on the door; it opened to reveal Hermione in a heated conversation with Pansy, Blaise, and a very tall wizard dressed in dark purple robes.

As they entered the room Pansy glared at them angrily before she abruptly got to her feet, the chair she was sitting in falling over backwards.

"You, there is no way I'm letting you teach at hogwarts" screamed Pansy.

"Mrs. Zabini, I strongly urge you to be quiet," said the tall wizard, also getting to his feet.

The man made his way over to Lavender, introduced him self as Brock Mundy, wizarding attorney for the ministry.

The meeting lasted over three hours with more than enough arguing between Hermione and Brock, however Hermione had somehow managed to save Lavender from being sent to azkaban. Hermione had in fact done something that Lavender had not thought her capable of; she had blackmailed Pansy into dropping the charges, with the promise of revealing to Rita Skeeter, the true father of her daughter Violet, Draco Malfoy.

A/N

Ok I know I said there would be the sorting of Rose, Albus and Scorpius Malfoy who has a sister, and no Draco does not know that he has a daughter, Pansy hid it from him.

The sorting shall take place next chapter, I promise


	7. The Sorting Hat

_Sorry for the delay everyone, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I just had to get my computer fixed, I was worried that I had lost everything, but I was lucky, as promised I have written the sorting of Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and others. So enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks_

Lavender Brown couldn't be happier; Hermione had gotten Pansy Zabini to drop the charges against her in exchange for their silence about the true genealogy of Violet Malfoy.

She was about to start a new career as a Hogwarts Professor, and she had Hermione Granger to thank all of it for.

Yes it was fair to say that she was quite happy.

Lavender hugged Hermione, turning down Hermione's offer of a celebration at the leaky cauldron with Ron and, herself, saying that she should head off to Hogwarts and get prepared for the coming year.

"I think though I'll meet up with you at King's cross station, I'll take the train once more. It would also be nice to see Harry again, he married Ron's sister Ginny didn't he?" asked Lavender.

"Yes, he did, they have three children, James is entering his third year, and Albus is going into his first. He also has one daughter Lily, she is nine" replied Hermione.

Lavender gave a small smile before turning away and dissapparating to Seamus's to pack her stuff.

Lavender made her way into the spare room she had rented from Seamus and Dean for the past month. Lavender pointed her wand at the closet, as her clothes zoomed out, into her luggage trunk, and folded themselves neatly. She put her wand away in her pocket, locked her trunk and, made her way to the front hall.

"SURPRISE"

Startled Lavender rolled forward whipping her wand out from her robes, she shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Stupefy."

Lavender flattened herself against a wall her wand held close to her chest preparing to attack again.

"Lavender, wait it's just us" Came Hermione's voice from inside the living room.

"Yeah" came Ron's voice. "You nearly took off Harry's head with that curse, it hit Seamus instead."

Slowly Lavender peaked her head around the corner she gasped at the number of people inside the small living room all of whom were looking warily at her, seeing as she had just tried to hex them.

"Sorry everyone, is Seamus alright?" asked Lavender nervously.

Lavender looked down at Seamus sprawled out on the floor, where Ginny Potter was waving her wand over him quickly, Harry Potter stood next to her. Seamus began to stir immediately, sitting up slowly.

"Damn woman, have ya gone completely barmy?" cursed Seamus

"Ow" Seamus yelled as Ginny slapped him across the back of his head.

"Yes, Lavender. Seamus is fine," said Ginny.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"I know you didn't want to celebrate Lavender, but well I thought that a small celebration would be appropriate just a few of us" said Hermione.

Lavender rolled her eyes, but agreed that a small celebration couldn't hurt, besides Hogwarts wouldn't be receiving the students, old and, new until Monday.

As she moved into the room she greeted Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Neville. It was well past midnight before Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny called it quits and went home.

Neville too announced that he should be on his way shortly after, Lavender gave Neville a quick hug telling him that she would be at Hogwarts in the morning.

"Well, I think I'll be headed to bed myself kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Dean laughing as he retreated to the safety of his bedroom as Lavender threw a pillow at him.

Lavender shivered suddenly as she realized that this was the first time that she been alone with Seamus Finnegan since hogwarts. She'd always thought she'd known what would happen when they were adults, but now her mind was drawing a blank.

Seamus seemed to sense what she was thinking, or perhaps he was using legilimency, whatever it was caused Seamus to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lavender quickly turned to face him looking into his soft brown eyes that she had so adored back at Hogwarts.

"Lavender," said Seamus quietly.

"I'm so glad you finally came home, and you'll make a wonderful teacher"

Lavender could sense the longing in her friends voice along with the sadness it carried; she felt her eyes moisten, as a tear made it's way down her cheek.

"Seamus, I" began Lavender but was cut off by Seamus wiping away the tear from her face, she sighed softly at his touch. She reached down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Seamus, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now," said Lavender sadly.

"I understand Lav, how about I make us a cup of tea?" suggested Seamus.

Lavender nodded in reply as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

Lavender and Seamus spent the next four hours talking about their lives and shared stories from Hogwarts, Lavender buried her head in a pillow as she remembered Seamus attempting to levitate a feather, and turn water into rum their first year, only to have both explode in his face, burning away his eyebrows. It was not until four in the morning that they both retired to their separate beds, both having to get up early for work.

Groaning Lavender got out of bed, showered and dressed quickly before making her way to the kitchen for some breakfast, consisting of mostly meat, barely cooked sausages, bacon, a slab of ham, and a few eggs. Almost as soon as she had finished eating, two girls came out of Dean's room followed closely by Dean himself wearing nothing but a bright red thong. The plate Lavender had been carrying shattered to the floor.

"Dean I'm sorry," cried Lavender as she went for her wand, determined to look anywhere but at him, instead pointed her wand and repaired the broken dish.

"Romilda, why don't you and your friend wait for me in my room" said Dean winking at them.

Romilda and her friend gave Lavender and dirty look that escaped Dean's notice and sauntered off to Dean's room.

"Sorry about that Lavender, I didn't think anyone was still here," said Dean grinning from ear to ear.

Lavender's eyes were still glued to the ground as she mumbled that she was just leaving and made her way to the front door, but stopped and turned around to face Dean.

"Red is a nice colour on you Dean, but I think green suits more, have fun" said Lavender blushing a nice shade of crimson.

Dean grinned even wider as Lavender hurried out the door.

"Oh, I will have fun, that's for sure. Girls, here I come ready or not!" shouted Dean as he ran towards his room.

Lavender spent most of the weekend before school opened brushing up on defensive, and offensive spells that she would use to teach her classes, she hoped she'd be able to manage everything and not screw up horribly. Neville showed her where her quarters within the castle would be; letting her create a password so she could enter them.

They visited the classroom she would be teaching in, she was also introduced to her fellow colleagues she was pleasantly surprised that she knew mostly all of them even if only by name. There was Demzela Robins teaching charms, potions was taught by Daphne Greengrass a Slytherin, that had been in her year at Hogwarts. Lavender was happy to see the smiling face of Katie Bell, who served as a referee for all quiddich games and taught first years to fly.

There was Hagrid who still taught car of magical creatures, but was thinking of retiring in a year or two.

Before she knew it the weekend was over and Lavender found herself at kings cross-station anxiously awaiting the arrival of her friends. Lavender didn't have to wait long, as she spotted Ron Weasley's tall lanky frame, beside him was Hermione, and their two children Rose, and Hugo. Rose, Lavender noticed had already changed into her hogwarts robes.

Rose ran forward and hugged Lavender, Lavender smiled down at the little girl.

Harry, and Ginny met them, along with their own kids. James who hugged his father and mother good-bye before running off and joining a few of his friends. The other two kids looked nearly identical to their parents.

"This must be little Albus and Lily" said Lavender crouching down and shook their hands

Albus and Lily both nodded, but it was only Albus who spoke.

"Yes, Ma'am. This is my first year," said Albus nervously, before he leaned in closer to Lavender. "My brother James, says we have to fight a mountain troll, is that true?" asked Albus nervously.

Lavender chuckled and told him that it wasn't and he had nothing to worry about. Lavender got to her feet, noticed that Harry and Ron were looking over at a tall man with blonde hair.

"Is that Draco Malfoy, and his son?" asked Lavender who also noticed a small boy behind Draco.

Hermione told her that since the war Draco had changed quite a bit and was no longer the same boy he'd been at school.

A loud whistle blew through the station, as parents everywhere rushed to say good bye to their children on the train, Lavender smiled as she watched Harry Jog along side the train until it pulled out of sight.

She told them she'd see them at Christmas, and dissapparted to hogsmeade, making her way up to the castle.

Later that night Lavender sat for the first time up at the table reserved for teachers, as she watched Neville bring the first year students into the great hall. Neville pulled a brown dirty pointed hat out from beneath his robes, setting it down on a stool. He began to call out names.

Martin Bancroft was made a Hufflepuff.

Cassandra Chang, a Ravenclaw like her mother.

Valerie Goyle was the first sorted into Slytherin.

Megan Griffin, another Hufflepuff.

Lavender glanced up as Neville called out his daughters' name.

Dakota Longbottom made her slowly to the stool.

"Good luck," whispered Neville as he placed the hat on her head

"Gryffindor," yelled the hat immediately.

Scorpius Malfoy, was to no one's surprise sorted into Slytherin, as was Tyson Nott.

Dorthy-Ann Perks became a Ravenclaw.

Octavius Perrin was the next student who went into Gryffindor.

Albus Potter was the next one called; with the hat on his head it was a good five minutes before it finally announced Slytherin.

Maggie Sampsonite and Steven Smith both got sorted into Ravenclaw.

Daniel Thomas became a Gryffindor.

Louis Weasley, son of Bill and Fleur Weasley went to Ravenclaw, his sister Victoire, a sixth year waved to him, his other sister Dominique sulked from the Slytherin table.

Next Lucy, and Molly Weasley sat down at the Hufflepuff table, next came Rose Weasley.

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as the hat announced her a true Gryffindor.

Lavender gulped as the last girl to be sorted was Violet Zabini, whose surname was really Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't the daughter of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy," said the sorting hat inside Violet's head.

Violet shook her head in confusion.

"You're wrong, there must be a mistake my father is Blaise Zabini," thought Violet.

"No mistake, my child, the sorting hat is never wrong, I remember every student I've ever sorted, I think I can tell the difference between a students heritage. Haven't you ever wondered where you get your blonde locks and gray eyes from?" said the hat smugly.

Violet paused long enough for the hat to call out Slytherin.

Neville removed the hat from her head, Violet slowly made her way to the Slytherin table sitting down between Albus and Scorpius. She wondered if Scorpius Malfoy knew that she was his sister.


	8. Lessons Learned

Lavender smiled inwardly to herself as she sat nervously behind her desk, fully disillusioned waiting for her first class of the day in what would be her classroom for hopefully many long years to come.

**She sat up as the door to the classroom opened and the first year students filed in and began making their way into seats.**

**Lavender began to read down the list of students, making sure they were all present, and accounted for.**

**As Lavender neared the bottom of the list of students, she noticed Albus Potter, and Rose Weasley's were not in the room. **

**Almost immediately after she had noticed their absence, the classroom door burst open a second time, as Rose Weasley followed closely by Albus Potter, hurried in and found two seats at the front of the class.**

"**Could you imagine the look on Lavender's face if we were late for her first class Al?" said Rose chuckling. Albus grinned from ear to ear and nodded silently.**

"**That is Professor Brown to you. Miss Weasley, and Mr Potter that shall be five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for your lateness" **

**Lavender watched as both Rose and Albus's faces paled, as their teacher appeared in front of them.**

"**That was bloody brilliant, Lave. I mean Professor Brown," said Rose slowly in amazement.**

"**Thank you for that Assessment Miss Weasley, I trust that you and Mr. Potter can find your seats?" asked Lavender attempting to remain stoic.**

**Turning back to the chalk board, Lavender wrote two words Constant Viligance, she turned back around to face her class. **

"**Now can anyone in this class, tell me why it is important to be Constantly Viligant? Especially in this day, and age, danger that you may not know, possibly being around the next corner!" Lavender asked as several students stared back up at her with blank stares, only five out of the nineteen students raised their hands.**

"**Yes, Miss Malf, sorry Miss Zabini, is that correct?" Lavender asked, pointing at the small blonde haired girl, named Violet. **

**Violet stood up. "Violet Zabini, Professor, and it is important to be constantly viligant due to the fact that if history has taught us anything, it's that there will always be another dark witch or wizard wanting more power, and it is up to those strong enough to stand up to these people, that we must remain constantly viligant" said Violet before she sat back down.**

**It took Lavender several seconds to respond.**

"**That is very well said Miss Zabini, five points to Slytherin house.**

"**Now class before start our first lesson, I thought that we could attempt something new, I thought we could take turns getting to know one another by sharing something about ourselves before each class. I'll go first, I myself enjoy singing, my favourite musical artist is the muggle singer pink."**

**Lavender paused before speaking again.**

"**Who would like to share something now?" she asked looking around, no one rose their hand this time. Lavender's smile quickly turned into a frown.**

"**Not a single person? Very well let's start with you Mr. Thomas"**

**Daniel Thomas stood up and told the class his father was Dean Thomas, a wizarding artist, his mother Victoria Frobisher had divorced him when he was five.**

**Dakota Longbottom and Cassandra Chang both were fans of the Holy Head Harpies quiddich team.**

**Martin Bancroft's parents were both muggle-born.**

**Colin Wood's Father Oliver, was the Puddlemere United keeper, his mother Katie taught flying here at Hogwarts.**

**Scorpius Malfoy told the class that his mother was an auror, and had been in Slytherin**

**Rose and Albus glanced at one another at Scorpius's revelation, they had no idea that their dad's worked with his mother.**

**Another five minutes of this, and it was then Lavender began the actual lesson. Lavender showed them the proper way to disarm someone using the disarming spell, expelliarmus.**

**She had them first practise the spell without a wand before she announced that she wanted them to each take turns in attempting to disarm her.**

"**Silence, silence everyone" said Lavender as the class broke out in excited whispers.**

"**Everybody please form a line" this time the entire class hurried to grab the first spot in line. As they were in the front of the class Rose, and Hugo got to the head of the line followed by Scorpius Malfoy, Violet Zabini, Dakota Longbottom, and another student by the name of Octavius Perrin. **

**One by one the students attempted to disarm Professor Brown, none of them were successful, for homework Lavender asked them for a two foot long essay on the advantages, and disadvantages of the disarming spell.**

**Lavender's next class was the second years, by the end of the lesson, Lavender was ready to pull her hair out by the root, Harry's son James had worn her completely ragged, and she had given him detention, for casting a tripping jinx on a slytherin girl, Gina Goyle.**

**The sixth years although not as frustrating as the second years, Lavender found out that most of them could not properly produce a patronus charm.**

**Lavender was sure that shre had a lot of work ahead of her save for that time of the month where she transformed, she would be very grateful to Daphne Greengrass this year for supplying her with Wolfsbane.**


	9. the duel and escape

It was a week before Halloween when the Daily Prophet announced on the front page an escape at Azkaban prison

Lavender brown was in an exceptionally good mood this morning, not only was the Halloween feast a week away, but she had also managed to convince Aberforth, to allow the Auror, Harry Potter to help participate in a dueling demonstration to her first and second year classes.

"**Good morning class" Lavender said cheerily as she entered the Great Hall, where a small raised platform, half the length of one of the house tables took residence in the middle of the hall with every first and second year student surrounding it. Lavender quickly took note that in addition to Rose, Albus, and James who had eagerly come to watch their uncle or father in the case of Albus and James duel their DADA teach Lavender Brown. Lavender watched as Fred Junior, his twin sister Roxanne and the rest of the weasley brood, chatted amongst themselves waiting for what was sure to be an interesting day.**

"**What was I thinking, suggesting I demonstrate how to duel properly, let alone against Harry bloody Potter" Lavender muttered to herself shaking her head.**

"**Well, Lavender I would assume that you thought it best to prepare your students on how to defend themselves, should they ever have to" came the disembodied voice of Harry Potter from besides her. Lavender jumped slightly as he spoke before reaching out and attempting to swat him, she missed. **

"**Harry Potter if you don't take that cloak of this instant I'll do something" lavender paused at this before continuing.**

"**Well I'll get your wife to teach me her Bat Boogey Hex"**

**Almost Instantly Harry materialized in front of her grinning from ear to ear**

"**Come on Lavender, there's no need for that to happen," said Harry nervously.**

**Lavender winked at Harry**

"**We'll see Mr. Potter, we'll see. Albus, and James look eager to see you take me on in this duel, as does all of your nieces and nephews" said Lavender casting her gaze over the group of young Potters, and Weasley's who were pretending to not be watching them intently.**

Harry let out a small chuckle as he glanced quickly over his left shoulder. "So it seems, shall we duel Miss Brown?" asked Harry.

**Lavender snorted but lead the way to the stage, where she announced Harry as her dueling partner and how to observe all the rules before, during, and after a duel. Lavender then turned towards Harry, meeting him in the middle of the stage, they each held their wands at the side, turned away from one another took ten paces each before turning to face one another again. Lavender watched as Harry waited for her to make the first move she glanced to her right, saw Neville give her the thumbs up. Looking up towards Harry she shot her wand up, Harry for his part was quick to cast the shield charm Protego before sending a stunning curse back towards her.**

**Lavender dove forward, barely missing the spell, she knew that Harry was taking it easy on her, but she was not about to give up that easily. Lavender got to her feet and immediately let loose a few good jinxes and hexes at Harry who backed up quickly blocking each one.**

**Next it was Lavender's turn to back up as Harry came back at her with three hexes in quick succession, the third one hitting her in the shoulder, unfortunately for Harry Lavender managed to turn around and shoot a disarming spell at Harry, his wand flying into the air.**

**Lavender heard Harry's son James let out a low groan of disappointment, thinking she had actually beaten Harry she lowered her wand, that's when she felt herself being lifted off of the ground for several seconds she floated there, before being lowered back down by Harry.**

"**Again, Professor Brown?" asked Harry with a crooked little smile on his face.**

"**You're going down Potter," growled Lavender shooting a quicksand charm at Harry's feet, unable to deflect the spell in time Harry began sinking into the stage.**

**With Harry distracted Lavender took her time in muttering a spell that she had learned from a wizard in Canada. As Harry pulled himself free of the quicksand, he felt the air grow cold, snow and hail twirling rapidly around his arms and legs.**

**Looking up he saw Lavender with her wand pointed at him, muttering something, whatever this spell was Harry knew that he should block it, so he muttered a simple counter curse, but instead of Lavender's spell breaking, the snow and ice began to solidify around his entire body from the shoulders down.**

**Harry tried a heating charm, but to no effect, he slowly found himself unable to move. Harry looked up at Lavender who had by now finished her charm and winked at him.**

**Lavender turned away to face the first and second year students. **

"**Now class, what you've just seen is a standard duel, the spells cast between the two combatants are not harmful ones, such as the spell currently encasing Mr. Potter here. It basically works in the same method as Petrificus Totalus, but with one major difference! The spell creates a layer of snow and ice around your opponents body, any magic that is cast from within is diminished, the caster is also prevented from casting any magic or attempting to flee, doing either of those, causes this." **

**Lavender looked back at Harry the ice had now trapped Harry in a large block of ice.**

"**Don't worry this spell does not actually cause physical damage such as frost bite, or hypothermia, inside it is actually quite warm and comfortable, although I would refrain from touching the block of ice Mr. Creevey.**

**The next morning Lavender made her way down to the great hall slowly, she was still secretly thrilled with herself for defeating the great Harry Potter one on one in a duel. Pushing open the door to the great hall and looking around she was a little surprised that not a single student was in the great hall, instead half a dozen Aurors and the entire teaching staff were quietly talking amongst one another.**

**Harry Potter quickly broke off his current conversation with Aberforth, as he spotted Lavender approach.**

"**Morning Harry, what's going on?" asked Lavender her eyes scanning the group of Aurors behind him.**

"**They're here for the students protection. There was a breakout at Azkaban last night, and you should probably know that one of the escapees was Fenrir Greyback." Harry pulled out a folded up newspaper from his cloak, handing it to Lavender who took it slowly, unfolding it.**

**For nearly two minutes Lavender just stared at the photo of the man who had cursed her nineteen years ago, his photo was accompanied by several photos of two other former death eaters Augustus Rookwood, and Walden McNair.**

"**So, what are you doing about them, you are looking for them, right?" asked Lavender softly, her eyes not moving from the photo.**

**Unbeknownst to Lavender, Harry, any of the Aurors, or professor of Hogwarts, that the escapes were currently hiding out in the forbidden forest beyond the school, waiting for the right time to strike, and take revenge on those who helped bring down their master.**


	10. Halloween Night

**It had been one week since the breakout at Azkaban, the Ministry of Magic and its Auror division were still not any closer to apprehending the escapees. **

**Lavender sat behind her desk in her classroom, she let out a small sigh as she placed one of her older students essay on the usefulness of non-verbal spells in a duel. **

**She was expecting her next class, consisting of the first year students any time now.**

**At first Lavender had been somewhat worried how Harry's son Albus being sorted into Slytherin house would be received by the others in his house, and most of his family, as it turned out her worries proved to be for nothing. Albus had quickly taken on prominent role along with young Scorpius Malfoy. The two of them, could almost always be seen being flanked by Valerie Goyle, and Tyson Nott. Lavender had also noticed that Violet, despite her attempts to fit in, was ignored by everyone. Mostly by Scorpius, Lavender had tried on several occasions to get Violet more involved with her house mates by assigning Albus or Scorpius as her partner, but nothing had worked so far.**

**It wasn't like Violet had zero friends, Dakota Longbottom and Octavius Perrin had at least talked to her on friendly terms on several occasions, and were to only ones in their year to stand up for her against Scorpius, and his friends. Albus himself never said or did much to Violet, simply watched it all happen.**

**Looking up, Lavender was surprised to see that her class had all entered her class and were talking amongst themselves, many of them were looking forward to the Halloween feast tonight.**

**Lavender stood, smiled at her class, calling them to order, before she started the lesson.**

"**Now remember, there will be a practical test on how to properly disarm another witch or wizard, I also am not accepting anything shorter than two feet or parchment on the usefulness of expelliarmus" Lavender reminded them as they made for the door. **

**Scorpius was the first to head out the door, passing Violet as he went, he snatched one of the textbooks from her desk. **

**Violet immediately tried to grab it back from Scorpius, but he held it just out of reach. Valerie and Tyson snickered from behind their ringleader. Albus as usually stood back watching, he wasn't smiling or laughing.**

"**Give me back my book, Malfoy," whimpered Violet, as she made another unsuccessful attempt to grab it from the pale blonde boy.**

**It was then that Dakota and Octavius interjected on Violet's behalf.**

"**Give her the book back or we'll hex you, and your goons something fierce," growled Octavius.**

**Scorpius glanced back at Professor Brown, who had just noticed the students still in her class, and was now heading over to investigate.**

"**Here's your stupid book, Zabini, what would I want with a second hand book anyways," mumbled Scorpius dropping the book on the floor as if it had just burned or bitten him. **

"**What is going on here exactly?" Lavender asked as Violet stood from retrieving her fallen book.**

"**Nothing Professor Brown," Scorpius said smugly. "We were just leaving."**

"**Make sure that you aren't late for your next class then, off with you Mister Malfoy," ordered Lavender.**

"**Would the two of you, please stay behind!" lavender asked Dakota , and Octavius.**

**It was Dakota who spoke first.**

"**Yes Professor, what can we do for you?"**

**Without going into much detail, and releasing Violets' true parentage, Lavender simply asked them if they would mind watching out for her. Lavender knew that it would only be a matter of time before something terrible happened, and as educated as the Hogwarts staff was, they couldn't be everywhere, and see every thing that went on in the school.**

**Lavender did not have to wait long to find out that she was right about something bad happening to Violet. It was was ten minutes after she had let her last class of the day out, that Dakota Longbottom rushed up to her desk, nearly out of breath.**

"**Prof..Professor Brown, come quick. It's Violet, Octavius and I found her cornered by Scorpius and his friends. Octavius told me to come and get you" Dakota said quickly.**

**Lavender stood up quickly, asking Dakota what floor they had been on, Lavender also told her to find Headmaster Dumbledore.**

**Lavender had to fight her way through the crowd of students who had gathered to watch the drama unfold. The first thing she noticed was the unmoving form of Octavius, and Violet, while not unconscious, was standing very still and trembling. Albus Potter who was standing defiantly in front of Scorpius, Tyson, and Valerie, all four of them had their wands drawn.**

**Albus chanced a quick glance that was not lost on Scorpius who glanced behind him, seeing an angry professor. **

**Scorpius gulped, and knew that he was in some big trouble.**

**Later that night Scorpius, Tyson, and Valerie had avoided expulsion from Aberforth, instead they faced detention with Professor Brown who would be taking them into the Forbidden the next three nights as well as fifty points taken from their house. Albus Potter had fortunately got off easy, as he had in the end defended Octavius, and Violet from Scorpius and the other Slytherins, effectively putting an end to their friendship. Slytherin house now stood divided**

**The next Morning however Lavender decided that maybe Albus Potter had not gotten off as easily as she thought, as the morning mail post arrived, the loud voice of Ginny Potter rang clear throughout the great hall.**


	11. The Shrieking Shack

_Alright I would like to take this time to Thank all of you who have waited patiently and have enjoyed this story. It is with a heavy heart that I announce that this is to be the final chapter. Yes I have finally finished it after months of writing it, erasing it, rewriting it, and erasing it again. I do not own HarryPotter or any other character created by J.K. Rowling. P.S. I hope you have some tissues handy, some of you may need use of them towards the end._

_Thank you for your patience!_

Lavender sighed as she looked over the latest essay her last class consisting of third year Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff students had turned in. More specifically the essay she was currently reading was that of James Sirius Potter. Lavender was baffled to just how he managed to make it to his third year without failing this class, she had seen some of his spell work and knew he was able to produce amazing feats of magic for a third year student, but he was unable to hand in a decent essay. Lavenders thoughts were interrupted as her next class of first year Gryffindors, and Slytherins entered and sat themselves, many of them chatting animatedly about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

Rose Weasley waved to her, as she and Violet Malfoy sat down together at one of the front desks, Scorpius, and Albus joined them a minute later. Lavender still could not believe how much change she had witnessed between Violet and Scorpius. They had gone from hating one another. To close friends who studied with the gryffindors in the library on weekends. It gave Lavender hope that maybe this generation would get it right, and end up putting past discriminations to rest.

"Good morning class, would I be correct in assuming that you are all very excited for your Hogsmeade visit tomorrow?" Lavender asked, already knowing what their response would be; she was not disappointed by their cheers.

"Excellent, but today we will be reviewing what we learned last class, I hope you've all been practising. Because you will all be attempting to successful demonstrate your shield charms against one another."

The entire class groaned their displeasure, except for Rose who already had her wand out.

An hour later and Lavender was totally and utterly exhausted, she happily dismissed her final class of the day, walking over to her desk she slumped into her chair. Looking up at a sudden creaking sound, Neville Longbottom appeared in the doorway.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Neville, you're far too cheery for a Friday afternoon. What are you up too Longbottom," asked Lavender studying the twinkle in his eyes. Must be a teaching thing thought Lavender, wondering if her eyes would eventually twinkle like that. "Oh yes Neville, I do know you far better than you think I do. Now spill it!" Lavender said chuckling to herself.

Neville grabbed his chest, pretending to be hurt by her words. "Indeed you do, you could probably give Hannah a run for money in that department," Neville said blushing as he realized he had just compared Lavender with his wife.

Lavender raised an eyebrow curiously at him; she had never known Neville to be capable of flirting with the opposite sex. She knew he was married but she seemed incapable of stopping the next words from her mouth. "Why Neville are you trying to flirt with me, you're a married man." Lavender grinned and winked at him.

Neville eyes widened in shock that Lavender was playing along, or was she playing, Neville couldn't be sure. Lavender giggled loudly; Neville laughed along with her.

They laughed together for a few minutes before Lavender asked what he had wanted.

"Well Lavender I was wanted to ask you if you would like to help me supervise the students tomorrow during the Hogsmeade visit. I've asked Daphne Greengrass to join us, but she says she has other important things to take care of. She has been acting odd for a few weeks now. Just not been herself ya know. Well you probably don't know, since it's still your first year teaching here, and I'm rambling on, feel free to tell me to shut it," Neville stammered.

Lavender smiled at Neville. "Shut it Longbottom. I'll do it I've not seen Hannah for some time."

Neville beamed, clapping his hands together. "Excellent, thanks for doing this. Oh before I forget to tell you Hermione are getting a few people from the old D.A. together at the stags head. I think that nearly everyone will be there."

Lavender rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Oh nice one Neville. Tell me that after little fact after I've just agreed to help you contain the critters. I think you should've been in Slytherin or Ravenclaw house."

Neville laughed. "So tricking and possibly angering a werewolf is not worthy of Gryffindor house anymore is it?"

Lavender raised her eyebrow. "Touché."

Lavender groaned as she stretched out under her blankets, she always hated the day of the full moon; she was always tired, somewhat thin like butter scraped over too much toast. "This had better be worth it, Longbottom," muttered Lavender as she got dressed for the walk to Hogsmeade.

Lavender slowly made her way into the Great Hall for breakfast; she took her usual seat between Neville, and Katie Bell.

"Hello Katie, how was your week? Do you see any potential Gryffindor quiddich players this year?" Lavender asked, Neville glanced a bit at the two of them gossiping. He was currently reading the daily prophet, it had taken him awhile before he had renewed his subscription, ever since Luna's father had died last year, and Luna it seemed to those that knew her, that she couldn't continue the paper, and shut the place down.

Neville scanned a few ads of magical shops offering their merchandise for sale, when he caught a picture of the Centaur Bane in the Ministry of Magic. Neville skimmed through the article his anger growing at the incompetence of the Ministry lack of strength to catch the escaped Death Eaters.

Neville was certain that Harry and the other Aurors were doing their best, but with a minister for magic like Oswald Jetson at the head, they were being buried in red tape and procedure.

"Anything interesting in there Neville," asked Lavender looking over his shoulder.

"Just the usual Ministry bumbling, they Centaurs have apparently seen Fenrir and a few others near Hogwarts. I'm wondering if we should just cancel the trip today. To be on the safe side," replied Neville.

Lavender was about to reply when a dark raven landed in front of Lavender, a rolled up scroll in its beak. The bird dropped the parchment on the table and flew off immediately, obviously not needing a reply.

I wonder who sent this. Who do I know that owns a raven? Thought Lavender as she unscrolled the note.

_Dear Professor Brown,_

_Today the students of Hogwarts are going to Hogsmeade village. It is absolutely imperative that they be allowed to visit, if they are not allowed to do so many people will suffer greatly._

_I implore you to heed my warning, I can give you the whereabouts of the escaped prisoners, meet me in the shrieking shack just after noon today. Come alone, I will know if there are others._

"That's certainly mysterious," whispered Lavender to Neville, passing him the note.

As Neville hand closed around the message, he cried out as if burnt by something painful, and retracted his hand. The note had immediately caught fire.

"What the bloody hell was that," grumbled Neville massaging his hand.

"Hmmm probably a burning curse set so only I can read or touch something, I'd say. It's very advanced magic, but they would've needed something of mine, like a strand of hair.

"Well if it was a threat we should defiantly postpone the Hogsmeade trip," Neville said turning to the headmaster who had taken to eavesdropping on their conversation after witnessing Neville getting burned.

"No, we can't, trust me Neville we just can't put it off, we need to let it happen," whispered Lavender slowly.

Nearly two hours later and the students had all been escorted safely to Hogsmeade, with the warning to be c careful and not too get in trouble.

Neville and Lavender entered the hogshead pub. Looking around they saw Harry having a quiet discussion with Ron in the corner. George Weasley, along with his Lee Jordan was singing along with a recently installed muggle juke box much to the annoyance of their respective wives; Angelina, and Alicia. Hermione was chatting quietly with the rest of the girls, Luna, Ginny and Hannah. Cho Chang was sitting in a corner with a few former Hufflepuffs. Padma was not here, Lavender had been hoping for a chance to talk to her again. Try to earn some measure of forgiveness from her.

"Looks like they have had a bit too much fire whiskey" Lavender said as George and Lee, pulled Angelina and Alicia onto the stage to sing with them.

Hermione, who had just finished greeting Neville, came over laughing at the horror stricken faces of the two women. "They certainly have been drinking quite a bit, but they'll pass out soon enough, although you'd think that Angelina would be used to be watched, you know her being a famous quiddich player for the Harpies."

Lavender looked down at her friend. "I didn't know you followed quiddich Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess being married to Ron Weasley quiddich fanatic extradoinaire eventually will do that to a person."

Lavender spent another hour with everyone asking what they were doing these days, and basically catching up with many of those she hadn't seen since the end of the war. They in turn had been curious to ask about the school, what it felt like to teach there, and about Hagrid or Flitwick.

"Hey Neville, I just remembered I've got an errand to run. I'll be gone for about an hour. I need to visit the shrieking shack, to umm check on my cage," whispered Lavender.

"Ummm sure Lav, I'll see you in a bit then," Neville replied

Lavender takes off before anyone can ask where she was going. She made sure to avoid the penetrating gaze of Harry James Potter.

Lavender made it to the shack in ten minutes, looking around to check that she was not being watched she slipped inside.

It is always too damn dark in here thought Lavender as she pulled her wand out.

"Lumos," Lavender whispered softly in the pitch black.

"Stupefy," a voice from the shadows shouted out catching Lavender from behind by surprise. Lavender felt herself falling and as she hit the ground she blacked out.

Lavender opened her eyes as a sudden stinging pain jolted her awake. She blinked several times, she could make out close to a dozen dark figures, as well as gentle whispering.

"She's awake," came one of the voices.

"Good, it's about time, I was getting bored with waiting for them to try and rescue her. The second voice was one that terrified Lavender as she realized exactly who it was speaking under the mask.

"No, you will not touch her. She is mine to kill when this is all over."

"Padma, is that you? Help me please Padma," cried Lavender as she struggled to stand.

Padma moved out from the shadows, followed closely by Fenrir Greyback and Pansy Zabini.

"Padma, you're on their side? After everything they put us through all those years ago? How could you?" screamed Lavender.

Lavender cried out in pain as Padma back-handed her, her head snapping to one side. "it was you! You sent me that note today didn't you?" lavender asked softly.

Padma nodded her head.

Lavender heard a few whimpers, from behind her, her eyes widened as she recognized several fourth year students locked behind the bars she stayed behind during the full moon.

"What are they doing in there?" demanded Lavender as she turned to face Padma, her former friend.

"I can answer that one for you, you filthy wolf," came the sneering voice of Pansy Zabini. Greyback growled at the comment.

Pansy turned to the old werewolf. "You remember your place, if it wasn't for us, you would still be in Azkaban. So just shut up and do what we tell you."

Pansy turned back to Lavender pointing her wand dangerously close to Lavenders heart, Pansy leaned into whisper something to her.

Lavender let out a cry of fury as Pansy told her what they had planned. Lavender lost control and quickly flipped Pansy flat on her back. Lavender was ready to tear her apart, even if she wasn't in wolf form just yet. Lavender leapt at Pansy but was denied satisfaction as several spells subdued her. Frozen in place, Lavender growled. Getting off the floor, Pansy laughed.

"You will never get away with this Pansy. Padma think of Parvati, she wouldn't want you to do this; she'd be so disappointed in you right now.

"Screw this," shouted Padma. "I'm going to kill her right now, to hell with your plan Zabini."

Padma leapt at Lavender her hands wrapping tightly around her neck. Pansy ran forward tackling Padma to the floor, where they began to struggle for control of the situation, the other Death Eaters, as well as Blaise grinned in satisfaction as the two women rolled around on the ground scratching and hitting one another where they could. Lavender took the time to try and get free of the ropes binding her hands.

Lavender froze as a hand snack around her from behind, covering her mouth.

"Lavender, do not panic. It's me Seamus, I'm using a disillusionment charm, and the entire DA is here. We are going to get you and the kids out of here safely. I'm going to let go of you now, so don't speak."

Pansy had now gained the upper hand on Padma, and had hauled her to her feet, by her hair and was using her as a personal punching bag. Padma's wand lay broken at her feet. Lavender began inching towards the cage where the kids were being held, this did not go unnoticed by Greyback who moved forward, baring his yellow teeth.

Suddenly a jet red stunning spell slammed into Greyback propelling him hard into the wall. Seconds later the Death Eaters found themselves equally matched, but they were not about to go quietly.

Lavender unsure of what the Death Eaters had done with her wand Lunged at Pansy in an attempting to take her wand. Together they fell to the ground. Pansy screamed out obscenities and began to fight Lavender tooth and nail for dominance. It only took Lavender several minutes to overpower Pansy thanks to her werewolf powers. Lavender slugged Pansy hard across the face knocking her unconscious.

"Bitch," spat Lavender, giving Pansy a swift kick to her ribs.

Lavender got to her feet and began to see where she could help out next. She saw Hannah unlock the cage and Luna making sure the kids got safely outside before she rushed back in to fight.

Lavender watched as Harry expertly avoid the killing curse from Gregory Goyle, as he tried to avenge Crabbe's death from the second Voldemort war.

Ron Weasley was currently in a heated duel with Blaise Zabini. Blaise was slowly backing away from the tall and muscular red-head. Unfortunately for him he tripped over his unconscious wife, allowing Ron enough time to successfully stun him. Blaise fell in a heap right on top of Pansy. Lavender and Ron shared a quick smile as they both moved onto the other targets.

Neville and Hermione were duelling the twins; Amycus, and Alecto Carrow.

Ginny had just stunned Walden MacNair, and quickly turned turned to assist Seamus and Ron who were surprisingly being forced back by Augustus Rookwood.

Lavender quickly glanced over to where Greyback had hit the wall. She began to panic when she noticed that he wasn't there. Scanning the room quickly, Lavender spotted him over by the stairwell. Fenrir had Neville's wife, Hannah pinned to the wall with one hand around her throat, effectively sucking the life from her frail body.

Lavender called out for Hannah at the same time as Neville. Neville angrily slashed his wand at Amycus who cried out in pain, and crumpled to the ground. Amycus would not be moving ever again. Alecto, distracted by her brother's death was instantly stunned by Hermione. Fenrir sensing the double attack tossed Hannah's now limp body down the stairs. Neville Leapt at Greyback who easily stepped aside, Neville's momentum carried him past Greyback and he too rolled down the staircase. By now the other Death Eaters had been subdued and the rest of the DA watched as Lavender faced off against the man who had cursed her with this with Lycanthropy.

"Come to kill me Blondie? I don't think have it in you to kill me in cold blood," taunted Fenrir. Lavender hesitated as she realized that he was right she could never willingly take a life. True she had killed before while in her wolf form, but never before had she done the deed while in her human form. Slowly she lowered her wand ever so slightly. Greyback took that split second of her doubt to cast the Killing curse straight at Lavenders heart. Everyone in the room raised their wands to stun Greyback. Lavender knew that while Greyback had finally been subdued. None of her friends were close enough to repel the death curse. Lavender closed her eyes as she waited for the curse to hit her body, but death never came. Instead Lavender felt a body crash against her, sending her sliding out of harms way. Slowly Lavender opened her eyes only to see Padma Patil sprawled protectively across her own body.

Lavender wiped away a tear as she reached forth and slid Padma's eye lids shut. "Thank you Padma, please know that I am so sorry about Pavarti, and let her know that I miss her," whispered Lavender.

Lavender gently slipped out from underneath Padma's cold body, she look over to the crowd that was crowded around the top of the staircase. Lavender could hear Neville's loud, heartbroken sobs coming from the staircase. Lavender pushed her way past Seamus who made to stop her from going to her friends' side. Harry and Ron stood beside Neville, both their heads bowed in silence. Hermione and Ginny were both crying silently nearby, even Luna who normally refrained from showing any form of emotion had shed a single tear as they all watched Neville cradle Hannah's lifeless body in his arms.

Lavender thought at this moment that Hannah looked every bit of an angel as an artist would have painted them, minus the deep red blood stains that covered her hair and face.

Three days later; a double funeral was held for Hannah and Padma. It had been agreed by all those present that Padma's role in the Death Eaters plans had been not of her own doing. With no way to know the truth, it had been decided that she had been the victim of the imperious curse.

The Death Eaters who had not been killed, were currently awaiting trial, although the general consensus was that they would be subjected to the Dementors kiss if found guilty by the Wizengamot.

It had been three days since Hannah had been killed, and no amount of consoling had gotten Neville or his daughter to talk to any of their friends, now here the two remaining Longbottoms, and friends stood in front of Hannah's gravestone, in the Longbottom burial plot. Lavender moved up besides her friend Neville slipping his hand into his, hopefully this action would give him some small comfort. Lavender waited for any reaction, but none came. Lavender closed her eyes as the casket was lowered into the ground; it was then that Lavender felt Neville grasping her hand tightly. Lavender squeezed back hoping that she didn't accidently break his hand in the process.

Lavender continued to teach defence at Hogwarts, she watched as Aberforth retired his role as headmaster. Filius Flitwick had refused the Headmaster position, instead suggesting that Neville take on the role. Filius decided to remain on for another year to help Neville become comfortable in his new position.

The year Filius Flitwick retired as deputy headmaster, Headmaster Longbottom appointed Daphne Greengrass to the post, which she accepted after a three hour long argument with him about her not being unqualified. Neville had of course won that argument.

When Lavender asked why he had chosen Daphne for the position. Neville had smiled timidly at her and whispered that if he had chosen her for the spot he would not have been allowed to ask her out on a date.

While Lavender never married into the Longbottom family they did eventually move in together, and spent the rest of their days in happiness.


End file.
